


拼圖

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 「我很好奇你們怎麼沒有打起來。」李抒澔說，「我以為兩個alpha待在一起，就是想著怎麼殺掉對方。」
Kudos: 23





	拼圖

-

寢室裡充斥著兩股截然不同的荷爾蒙氣味，金英助把金建學按在床上，用嘴唇壓制他。那甚至不能被稱之為吻，任何一丁點調情的成分都沒有──身下猛獸的手指深深掐進他的後頸，腺體在潮熱的手掌下跳動。金建學狠狠啃了他的下唇一口，金英助吃痛，摁著對方的臂膀，報復性的又往前一頂。

金建學低沉卻滑膩的呻吟滑進了金英助的唇舌裡，他吻得更深了，軟舌探進去敏感的口腔黏膜裡搔刮了一圈，惹得身下人一陣輕顫。Alpha的性器此時全然無用，金英助惡意地故意忽視那在空中顫巍巍吐著汁水發燙的陰莖，前端還在漲大。明明這室內沒有omega的存在，金建學卻仍在釋放他的信息素，一股比一股還要濃，還要烈。逼人的佛手柑和凜冽的麝香在空氣中不斷相互攻擊，互不相讓。

倆人的發情期都長，持續一個多禮拜。扣除掉練習還有活動，他們沒有多少時間可以做愛，只能注射抑制劑來消減渴望。只是在藥劑效果消退後，那種排山倒海而來的做愛慾望幾乎可以逼使倆人撕扯著吻在一起，連身上的襯衫都使勁扯了開來。兩股勢均力敵的濃烈信息素在窄小的室內爆發開來，像是洪流，或者是猛烈衝撞在岩壁上的海潮。

「你的味道......」金建學啞著聲音在他耳邊說，圓鈍的指甲蓋在金英助的背後留下幾枚深深的半月形印子。「讓我想和你打一架。」

該死的本能。

嘴唇已經出血了，每個兇狠的吻都沾著血腥味。在這個世界裡，兩只成年的男性Alpha是不可能像他們這樣發生關係的。Alpha是站在社會頂端的存在，本能讓他們相互競爭，可以的話，最好把對方給狠狠撕碎，丁點不留地嚼爛後吞吃入腹。金英助和金建學的關係，就像塊巨大的七巧板，所有東西早就混亂了，七零八落在地上散成一堆。倆人試圖把剩餘的那些盡力拼湊起來，湊出來的答案，卻與這個世界運行的規則相背離。

但那也沒什麼不好不是嗎？金建學當時和他那麼說了，咬在一起的嘴唇只讓金英助想掐著他的下巴狠狠吻上去，啃開他的唇瓣，把自己的印記標在這人的身上。在血管裡激烈湧動的本能碰撞著激出更加強烈鮮濃的慾望，像厚厚地抹在畫布上的顏料那般鮮明──你們兩只alpha怎麼受得了對方的味？李抒澔遮著鼻子，眉頭鎖得死緊。我光聞到你們的味兒就逃了，我很驚訝你們居然沒殺了對方。

金英助當時回了什麼，他自己也忘了。不過李抒澔說的也不無道理，佛手柑烈而濃的甜香熏得金英助腦袋發麻，他真的不是故意想要把做愛搞得像在打架，只是沒有辦法。建學蜷著腳趾吸氣，他的嘴唇破了，血被抹開在白皙的臉蛋上，像是被他凌辱一樣──他沒辦法停止各種越線過激的想像，但就算再怎麼過分的要求，在金英助試探性地提出下，金建學琢磨兩下後便會答應下來。

翻來覆去就是那套說詞。「男人，尤其是Alpha。」他的眼睛看著他，金英助聞到了空氣中逐漸漫開的信息素味兒，「不會那麼容易壞。」

他們玩過乳交，六九，傳教士之類，幾乎所有體位他們都做遍了。誠如他所言，建學身體素質很好，體力也很強。雖然是進入那方，但最後氣喘吁吁的人總是金英助。金建學常常不屑地說「這就沒了嗎？」然後摁著他，爬到他身上後撥開臀肉對準後便坐了下去。他喜歡自己聳著胯骨，一頂一頂地用金英助的東西去戳最敏感的那點，像是自慰一樣，把他的性器當作純然的性愛玩具──膩人忘情的呻吟常常讓金英助又按捺不住，掐著渾身都在發燙的男人又是一陣頂弄。

本能使他倆喜歡粗暴的性愛。金英助俯下身，舔吻著對方的乳珠，然後輕輕咬了口。「真想讓你打個乳環在上頭。」金英助含混不清地說，用手指感受身下人的顫抖。「那一定很色情──雖然你現在已經足夠色情了。」

「不──不能。」金建學喘著氣，因為金英助的咬嚙而發出一聲難以控制的哼聲。「衣──衣服──開著領口呢。」

「沒事，誰會想像得到一個alpha會被另一個alpha壓在身下操？」金英助笑了聲，「還如此淫蕩？建學啊。」

他摑了金建學的臀肉一巴掌，突如其來的外力使得穴肉又絞緊了些，本就緊得就算撐開也略顯吃力的腸肉死死咬著金英助的陰莖，討好似地收縮了兩下。淫蕩。他伏在金建學的耳際旁講。弟弟沒說什麼，但是耳朵卻紅了。該死的，金英助實在是拿他這種既淫靡又青澀的反應沒輒，金建學敏感的程度簡直就像個不折不扣的omega，除去會流水的後穴和生殖腔──有時候他甚至在心裡暗自慶幸他的伴侶並不是個omega，他們本性相斥，身體亦然。這種本能像條韁繩牢牢地套在金英助的欲求上，他無法在金建學的體內成結，自然也不會懷孕。他沒有體會過那種發了瘋似的，渴求射精在某個omega的生殖腔裏邊，然後用性器堵著入口，直到對方將自己的精液全是吸收殆盡的感覺......雖然，金英助遺憾地想，他也想讓這個男人身上有著自己的標記，讓人知道，這人已經歸他所屬。

功能並非用於交媾的穴口被幹得鬆軟，他已經記不清是第幾次射精了，白濁而濃稠的精液順著金英助的抽出，從仍翕動著一張一合的缺口中流出。

再來一次嗎？金建學問，聲音微弱。佛手柑的味道已經不似方才濃烈了，清新的果香讓金英助昏昏欲睡。

「不了吧。」末了，金英助說，「還要給你清後邊。」

-


End file.
